Betrayal
by ComposingASymphony
Summary: After dating for only half a year, Roxas catches Axel doing something no boyfriend should ever do. Can Axel mend what is broken, or will their relationship never get a second chance?


**WWWOOHHHOOO!!!! HAPPY FRIGGIN AKUROKU DAY!!!!!! Its one of the best days of the year for writers and yaoi fans everywhere to dedicate a day to one of the cutest couples known to female Axel/Roxas!!!! **

**I've got to tell you i had such a hard time comming up with a good idea, and though im sure the plot to this story isnt what someone would call "completely original" I feel as though I did quite well. PLUS i had some AMAZING help!!A good friend of mine and another brilliant Author on this site, NIGHTMARE-SAN!!! She took the time out of her day to help me edit and write this fic, and Im more than great-full for her help! Lets give her a hand folks!!! *large crowd cheers***

** Anyways, I apologize to anyone and everyone for delaying the updates of Limited Love and Unexpected, Ive come to a major writer's block (as almost always....damn) and have not been able to update. Its not that i dont have any ideas its more like...I'll write something down and look at it....then decide i dont like it...so yea. BUT i feel as though this Akuroku fic might have helped me overcome the block, and maybe (hopefully) I can get back to writing. Once again, Im really sorry, but if you can be patient for just a little longer, all your waiting will pay off. (at least i hope so...idk you might not like what i wrote and then you'll stop reading sooo...) **

**But enough ranting!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel or Roxas or Namine, If did, Axel would have never died in Kingdom Hearts 2 and he would have confessed his undying love for Roxas, and they would have lived happily ever after!

* * *

Betrayal

_Summary: After __dating__ for__ only__ half a year, Roxas catches Axel doing something no boyfriend should ever do__. Can Axel mend what is broken, or will their relationship never get a second chance?_

_

* * *

_

When Axel first spotted Roxas in the local caf é in the center of the small town, he had instantly made it his goal to get a date with the cute blond. Approaching him had been the easy part, with a charming smile and a sure-fire pick up line, Axel had been confident Roxas would agree to a date. Unfortunately for him, Roxas was not the type to be swayed by a total stranger. It had taken weeks before Roxas became so annoyed with Axel's persistence that he had finally agreed to go on a date with the pyro. Now six months later, living together in a cozy apartment, Roxas and Axel are still dating and it is obvious to everyone they are more than happy with each other (although Roxas would never openly admit it). It seemed as though they would remain a couple for quite a while. But as everyone knows, all couples go through problems, whether they are big or small, and Roxas and Axel are no different…

******************************

"Roxas babe," Axel called as he walked downstairs into the living room where his boyfriend was currently located, lounging lazily on the couch. "I'm going out with some of the guys, are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Roxas looked up at the redhead and nodded, smiling."Of course I will. I was going to call Demyx over anyway and see if he wanted to hang out since Zexion's out of town. You go and have fun. Just don't get _too_ drunk okay?"

Axel chuckled and leaned down, leaving a chaste kiss on Roxas' lips. "I'll try not to," he walked to the door and grabbed his jacket. He looked back at the younger blond one last time before walking out, "Bye Rox, I'll be back later."

"Okay . . ." Roxas hesitated slightly, "Love you . . ." he said quietly but loud enough for Axel to hear. The read head just gave a barely noticeable smile before walking out and closing the door behind him. Roxas sighed and picked up the phone to dial Demyx's number.

*******************************

"No offense Roxas but . . . Your house is _really _boring . . ." Demyx complained as he threw himself onto the couch, half his body hanging off the edge. Roxas rolled his eyes and sat down beside the mulleted blond in the little space that was left.

"Well what do _you_ want to do Demyx, if you're _so _bored?" The older blond thought for a moment, idly glancing around the room.

"Why don't we go to that new club a few blocks over? I hear it's really cool, three stories high with dance floors twice the size of any of the other clubs in town! Each floor plays different types of music _and _they have a wider selection of drinks!" Demyx seemed as happy as a kid in a candy store about his brilliant idea (the mix of music, dancing and alcohol was his ideal night on the town), since he had an overjoyed grin on his face and was bouncing up and down on the couch excitedly. Roxas just looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Uh, Demyx, you know I can't hold my liquor . . . I'd get drunk after only two shots of vodka. I don't think going to a club would be a good idea." Roxas said, unsure about the suggestion. Demyx crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

"Aww come on Roxas," he whined, "You've got to do _something_ other than sit around while Axel is out enjoying himself. You don't even have to drink, let's just go check it out for a while."

"I don't know Demyx . . ." Roxas mused. His eyes flashed over to the other male who was still pouting. After a few seconds Roxas gave in and sighed heavily. "Alright fine, we can go," Demyx cheered happily, "_but_" Roxas continued, "we can't drink any hard liquor or we may never get home." Demyx nodded rapidly and threw on his shoes before running to the door, eager to leave. _"Damn, who knew Demyx was so into this kind of thing__. . ._ maybe he's been hanging around Axel too much …" He thought, as the two of them began walking in the direction of the club.

It didn't take long to arrive at their destination and even from more than ten feet away, they could hear a mix of pounding music blasting from the large building. They quickly showed the bouncer at the door their IDs and walked inside, immediately feeling the heart-pounding beat of the music vibrating through their ribs.

"Hey this place is really cool, I guess it was a good idea after all," Roxas shouted over the noise. Demyx nodded happily and began dancing his way through the crowd, closer to the large stereos and DJ. Roxas looked around for a second, scanning the crowd, before deciding to check out the other dance floors. Much to his surprise, there was a lot more people on the second floor, but the music was a bit more to his liking. His body naturally began to move to the beat and, before he knew it, he was lost to the rhythm. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was suddenly pulled out of his dancing daze by a familiar voice that sounded very close, despite the loud music.

"Come on baby just one more," a gentle voice cooed to another. Roxas looked around for the source, and was about to brush it off as nothing until a flash of red caught the corner of his eye. He spun around quickly in that direction but instantly regretted it when he saw who the voice originated from.

It was Axel, but he wasn't alone. There was another person with him; a boy, possibly around the same age as Roxas. He was a semi-tall kid with dirty blond hair in a messy looking style. The boy was trapped between the wall and a pair of long arms that belonged to none other than Axel. Roxas was frozen to the spot as he watched his so-called-boyfriend lean closer to the other male, bringing his smirking lips next to the kids ear.

"Axel stop it, I've already given you twenty-four kisses. Don't you think that's enough?" The kid said blushing, trying to lean away from the taller male.

"Nope, I can never get enough kisses from you, Hayner," Axel replied, "Your lips are just too tempting." He leaned down further and completely pressed his lips to Hayner's, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. He pulled away and smiled down at the younger male. "See, was that so hard?"

"Well, I guess not," Hayner replied, smiling as well. Axel brushed against the younger once again with a chaste kiss. Roxas was still watching the whole scene before him, even as he felt his heart shattering with every passing second. He _never_ imagined Axel would cheat on him, but then again, no one ever expects something like that. Nonetheless, it really hurt; and it didn't help that he could hear every word that was exchanged between the two. Unconsciously, Roxas clenched his hands, his nails digging deep into his palms almost to the point of bleeding. He was oblivious to the pain, as the pain in his heart was greater than the physical pain coming from his palms. His cerulean eyes widened as he watched Axel gaze at Hayner affectionately and whisper the words he only wished would be told to him in such a loving way.

"I love you," Axel murmured sweetly, brushing his hand gently across the younger male's cheek. Hayner blushed and turned his face away from Axel, but still leaned into his touch. The last bit of Roxas' heart shattered and he felt a sad and heavy weight replace the empty space. He could feel his eyes beginning to fill with unwanted tears and in order to not be seen crying in public, he quickly turned around and pushed his way through the crowd, not caring about the shouts of annoyance coming from the other people. Running back down to the first floor, Roxas easily spotted Demyx and walked over to him as fast as possible. He kept his eyes down as he tugged desperately on Demyx's sleeve, pulling the males attention away from dancing. Demyx looked down at the smaller blond and immediately sensed something was wrong.

"We have to go . . ." Roxas mouthed the words, afraid that if he spoke out loud the sound of his own cracking voice would cause the tears to flow. Demyx didn't say anything, only followed silently as Roxas walked out of the club and into the darkened streets. They were about half way between the club and Roxas' home when Demyx realized the younger male had stopped walking a few steps back. He turned back to speak but stopped when he saw tears running down the blonde's pale face. Roxas' shoulders shook as he tried not to make it obvious that he was crying.

"Am I . . . Am I a bad boyfriend . . .?" He muttered aloud. Demyx almost jumped in shock when Roxas suddenly scoffed bitterly, "He chased after me for weeks . . . and after a while I thought he was really serious but . . . six months later I guess it all changed . . ." Demyx walked up to Roxas and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas . . ." He whispered, trying to get Roxas to look up. The call went unnoticed.

"That other guy must be really special to him . . . He's never talked to me in such a sweet way, not since we started dating. He's never told me he loved me . . . I could say it a thousand times and he wouldn't even begin to repeat those words." This time Demyx's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Roxas was talking about.

"Did . . . Did Axel cheat on you, Roxas?" He asked gently. Finally Roxas looked up at Demyx with watering, red, puffy eyes.

"Was it something I did? Demyx . . . What could have made him cheat on me? After _six months_!" Demyx wrapped his arms around Roxas in a comforting hug, trying to calm the sobbing blond.

"I'm so sorry Roxas, but I honestly don't know. For as long as I've known Axel he's never done something as bad as this. But . . . I don't think you want to be around him for a while now . . . Am I right? At least not until you can recover a little . . ." Roxas gave a small nod and brushed away his tears.

"I don't want to see him at all, so can I . . . Can I stay with you for a while? Just long enough for me to recover from this. I . . . I'm going to end our relationship later. Not like there's really any point.. Our relationship was probably over a long time ago . . ." Roxas looked down at the ground again.

"Of course you can Roxas, and when I see Axel I swear I'm going to kick his ass so hard he won't even realize what happened!" Demyx assured his friend. "Come on, we can stop by your place and pick up a few things before going back to my house, okay?" Roxas nodded in agreement, and the blond pair started back to what would later be Roxas' former home.

*******************************

Roxas finished packing what few clothes he could carry and looked around the room solemnly; memories of all the wonderful times he had experienced with Axel came flooding back to him. They had moved in together about four months after they had begun dating. It was one of the happiest times in Roxas' life, and up until this point, he had thought it was the same for Axel. _"I wonder if . . . He was ever truly happy with me. Was I always going to be just a toy to him?"_ He wondered silently. The depressing, heavy feeling retuned again and Roxas decided he shouldn't think about Axel right now or he might end up crying again. He shook himself of the horrible feeling and grabbed his bag, heading downstairs where Demyx was waiting. The older blond noticed Roxas and stood up from the couch.

"Ready to go?" Demyx asked. Roxas nodded and glanced around once more before walking towards the door, prepared to leave for what could very well be the final time. He hesitated before opening the door, _"Will Axel care if I'm gone?"_ The blond asked himself, feeling sadness grip him for a split second before he quickly decided to disregarded the thought, _"No, he won't. He's got Hayner __now__ . . . He doesn't need or even want me."_ With painful encouragement, Roxas pulled the door opened and walked out, leaving what he thought was a happy life behind.

*******************************

When Axel returned home, he was completely oblivious as to how late it was. He had no recollection at all as to how or why he had consumed all those drinks, but before he had knew it, he was so drunk he had almost no idea what was going on around him. The only good thing out of the entire night had to be his time with Hayner. Just being with the younger male brought joy to his heart. He felt as though he had been away from Hayner for years, so just the feeling of holding the blond in his arms was extremely wonderful. Speaking of a blond, there was one waiting for him at home; probably fast asleep in the large king size bed they shared. Axel chuckled at the thought of Roxas looking utterly adorable curled up in the fluffy sheets, sleeping like a baby. He chuckled again and stumbled up to the door, pushing it open and practically falling flat on his face when he got inside.

Much too drunk and exhausted to drag himself upstairs, Axel settled with sleeping on the couch; Roxas wouldn't mind sleeping alone. Before he knew it Axel was already deep in a (drunken) sleep, not realizing Roxas had left the apartment a long time ago.

Surprisingly, when Axel awakened he didn't have as large of a headache as he thought he would, which was good because he was sure Roxas would bite his head off for coming home so late _and_ getting drunk. Figuring he should apologize quickly, Axel crept upstairs to where he thought his little blond boyfriend lay. Pushing the door open he silently peered into the dimly lit room but swung it wide open when he saw that Roxas was nowhere in the room. He walked inside and flipped on the lights, looking around and hoping he would see Roxas in a brighter room. His heart began beating rapidly as his mind started to panic.

"Roxas . . . Roxas are you here?" Axel called in vain. He looked around again and noticed that some of Roxas' things were missing. There was no note to be seen and nothing to let Axel know where the blond could have gone. "Oh crap, what if he saw me at the club?!" Axel thought frantically. "No, no that's not possible; Roxas was here all night with Demyx . . . So maybe he went to Demyx's house!" He sprinted back downstairs and threw on his shoes before speeding out the door and running towards the musician's home.

By the time Axel arrived at Demyx's place, he was completely out of breath, and just about ready to collapse. After taking long, deep breaths, he managed to walk up to the door without his legs buckling under him.

"Demyx," he called knocking on the door, "Dem are you home? It's me, Axel! I was wondering if Roxas was with you. He wasn't at our place so I thought maybe…" His voice faded out for a second but he soon regained confidence. "Come on Demyx open the door!" He waited for another minute before deciding to leave; it was obvious the blond wasn't home, so he might as well try again later. Just as Axel turned away from the door, he heard the quiet click of the lock. He spun around quickly and was ecstatic to see his little blond boyfriend standing in the door way. Oblivious to the emotionless expression on Roxas' face, Axel smiled and stepped over to the younger male, instantly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in a warm hug.

"I was so worried Rox, you didn't leave me a message or a note, I didn't know what to think, I thought you had been kidnapped or something." Roxas remained silent, not even moving to return Axel's embrace. Though it was meant to be a warm hug, Roxas could practically feel the emptiness behind it. Axel didn't care what happened to him, he was much to busy with Hayner to care. Snapping out of his daze, Roxas began pushing Axel away from him, though he didn't try as hard as he probably could.

"Get away from me," he spat, backing away from the red-head. "Stop telling me a bunch of lies Axel, you don't care what happens to me, I'm sure you never have. You seemed perfectly happy with Hayner last night at the club, so why don't you just go back to him?!" This time he was almost shouting, and tears began welling up in his blue eyes, causing them to sparkle. Axel stared at Roxas in astonishment, so he _had_ seen him with Hayner. This was bad, how was he going to get out of this dilemma?

"Roxas . . . I-I can explain," Axel started to speak but Roxas cut him off, his voice cracking slightly from sadness.

"Oh save it Axel, you don't need to explain anything, I understood everything perfectly last night. I cant believe you would do something like that to me. Was there something I did to upset you? Or was I just not the ideal boyfriend for you? I really don't care what the reason is, I just wish you wouldn't have played with my heart for so long." Roxas dropped his gaze to the ground, not wanting Axel to see his watering eyes. "But . . . What hurt the most, is that I heard all those wonderful, loving things you said to him, and not once have you _ever_ spoken to me like that, at least, not since a few weeks after we started dating. You've never said you loved me and yet the words easily left your lips for Hayner and _only_ Hayner to hear. My heart had never felt more broken and abused until that moment."

"Roxas," Axel spoke again, "I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to see me with him. I-"

"Yea I'm sure you didn't. How long was I going to be your little boy toy Axel?" Roxas asked looking up at the older male.

"You were never my boy toy Rox, you're the most important person in my life…" He knelt down before the crying blond and gently cupped his cheek with a warm hand, "I love you Roxas." He whispered as soothingly as possible. Roxas just slapped Axel's hand away and glared at the pyro with pure hatred flaring in his eyes.

"You're lying!! You've been lying to me from the very beginning!! You never felt anything towards me but lust, and I hate you for it! Leave me alone from now on Axel, I never want to see you again!" He shouted. Axel stood, staring at Roxas with a surprised look.

"Roxas…you…you don't mean that," He said, trying to reassure himself more than Roxas.

"Yes I do Axel, even though our relationship was probably doomed from the very beginning I'm still going to say this: _It's over Axel,_ so get the hell away from me!" Axel stood frozen to the spot, his mind still trying to process what had just been said. After a moment, he finally understood. Roxas didn't want him around anymore and he had to go, as much as he didn't want to. Glancing at Roxas' angry, tear-stained face, he nodded once and turned away to walk back to the home he would now be living in alone. He was going to look back at his former boyfriend for one last time but realized it would be useless when the sound of the door slamming shut reached his ears.

"Roxas doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore?" Axel quietly asked himself, "Well, it's understandable, I've been treating him so badly, despite how much he really cared for me . . . Damn it, I've screwed up so badly, I'll never be able to fix this. As Axel continued his walk back home, he wished from the bottom of his broken heart that he had never made the biggest mistake of his life and cheated on Roxas.

*******************************

Roxas slammed the door shut and immediately pressed his back against the wood frame. His heart was beating wildly and he felt as if it was going to burst from his chest at any moment. He was in such a shock that he didn't even realize he had been holding his breath. He exhaled nosily and, as if his held breath had held back his emotions, he felt his heart ache painfully and his eyes fill with tears again.

Whimpering slightly, he slid down to the floor and broke into a quiet sob. He felt so miserable. Tears were running down his face like twin rapids. He hadn't really expected Axel to come here . . . It had hurt more than ever to have to face the man that crushed his heart. Seeing Axel try to save their meaningless relationship with more empty lies and excuses had just been torture. He wasn't stupid. Or maybe he was . . . he had been blinded by love, believing that Axel cared for him when in reality the pyro didn't.

No . . .he wasn't stupid, just overly naïve.

Whatever had happened (or not happened) that had caused Axel to betray him, it had not been his fault, he finally realized. He had loved Axel with all his heart and he had always been there for him. It was Axel's fault for not realizing that himself. He knew all this now but . . . It would take a long time for his wounded heart to heal.

"Roxas . . .?" Roxas looked up at Demyx, who had knelt down in front of him. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Dem . . ." He sniffed, gazing at the older blond sadly.

"Are you okay, Rox?" Demyx asked softly, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Was that Axel?"

"Yeah . . ." Roxas croaked, his throat dry. "I . . . I . . . I broke up with him." His voice faltered and he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, Rox . . . That's good! He was a complete ass to you and you didn't deserve to be treated like that. It wasn't your fault. Not at all," He hugged Roxas tightly and patted his friend on the back comfortingly. "I know it hurts . . . But the pain will go away eventually. Just stay strong, Rox."

"I k-know . . . I k-know." Roxas stuttered, his sobs shaking his body. He felt so grateful to Demyx for being such an amazing friend. He didn't know what he'd do without the crazy musician. "I-I . . . I'm going to try and forget Axel. It will be better if I do . . . Hopefully . . ."

*****

Six months have passed since the day Roxas caught Axel cheating on him, and the day he officially ended their one-sided relationship. It had taken quite a while for his heart to fully recover, but Roxas felt that the emotional wounds were almost completely healed; he had begun to erase Axel from his heart and mind. Roxas had stayed with Demyx for a little over a month, but after that, he managed to find a small, affordable home and moved in to start his life anew. It had been tough, but he swore to remain strong.

Much to his surprise, Roxas was able to free himself of even more grief after he had met Namine, a kind, petite blond who understood his pain. Roxas felt comfortable around Namine, and after about a month of befriending her, he worked up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. She had happily agreed, and in the months that they had been dating, Roxas knew he was happier than ever since being with Axel. He loved Namine, and when he voiced it out loud, she was not hesitant in repeating the three words. Namine was the ultimate cure to his pain, and he'd never felt so lucky to have a girl like her in his life.

On this particular day, the blond couple were enjoying the beautiful day together, walking through town and browsing the stores, perfectly content with each other's company. Roxas had an arm wrapped comfortably around Namine's small waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She looked up at the clear sky and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Today is such a lovely day, Roxas, don't you think?" She asked. Roxas looked up as well and smiled.

"Yeah, it sure is," he whispered, half to himself. They were silent for a moment before Roxas spoke up again, "So, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?" He inquired. Without fully looking at her he could feel Namine give a small shrug.

"I don't know . . . But I do know I want to at least stay outdoors. It's much too nice to be spending inside." Roxas hummed in agreement, trying to think of a fun activity. He was so lost in his thinking that he accidentally bumped into a passerby. He turned around to apologize but when as he watched the stranger's retreating back round the corner, whatever words that were forming instantly disappeared. _"That looked like… no, it couldn't have been, I'm just imagining things."_ Roxas thought to himself. He suddenly felt Namine pulling gently on his hand, looking at him worriedly.

"Roxas, are you alright? You were spacing out," she asked, her voice full of concern. Roxas nodded at her and gave a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on, let's hang out at the park," he suggested. Namine pouted slightly, not entirely convinced, but she nodded in agreement none the less. Even on the walk to the park, Roxas was still thinking about that small incident. He could have sworn it was Axel he'd run into…it shouldn't matter to him now though, he was over Axel. If this was true…then why did he fell a little bit of joy fill his heart at the thought of seeing the red-head again? He shook it off. Axel or not, he had Namine now and whatever his ex-boyfriend was up to was none of his concern.

*****************************

Axel was miserable, it was as simple as that. He had been miserable ever since Roxas had walked out of his life, and as much as he tried to move on, he could not get the beautiful blond out of his head. He had even broken up with Hayner after Roxas left. It hadn't really mattered, his relationship with Hayner wasn't serious anyway. It had just been a fling, but he still felt bad that Roxas had caught him. Axel would give anything, his soul even, just to have Roxas come back to him. There seemed to be no hope for the red-head though, Roxas had moved away a long time ago, so Axel had no way to find him. Even if he could, he was more than sure the blond would just shut the door in his face.

"Crap, this is killing me," Axel muttered to himself, "I need some fresh air." He sat up off the bed and pulled on a clean shirt and a pair of shoes, before walking out of the silent house. He figured that if he took a walk around town, it would help clear his mind. There wasn't a very good chance that was going to happen but it was worth a shot.

Axel was trying hard to enjoy his walk, but it was hard when every corner of his mind thought of nothing but Roxas. As he continued to walk, it seemed as though his body was on auto pilot, never stopping but not having a specific destination, just wandering aimlessly. Axel was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice a couple up ahead of him, and he accidently bumped into the young male, pulling himself rather roughly from his subconscious. He didn't stop to apologize; he simply glanced quickly at the person and continued on his way despite the action being considered as rude. It was only when he rounded the street corner did he actually stop to think about what had happened.

"_That guy . . . Was it . . . ? No way, it couldn't have been," _he argued mentally. Suddenly curious, Axel took a few steps backwards and looked back around the corner where the couple still stood. His emerald eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it _was_ Roxas he had run into, and he hadn't even realized it until now. He was about to approach the blond when he noticed there was another person with him, a female with light blond hair and eyes almost as blue as Roxas'. _"Who's that girl?"_ Axel wondered silently. He almost immediately received his answer when he saw Roxas smile sweetly at the girl and wrap his arm around her as a boyfriend would, before the pair continued on their way.

"So…Roxas has a new girlfriend?" The red-head murmured aloud, though it was more of a statement then a question. "He sure looks happy…I guess he really likes her…" he muttered. "That should have been us; I should have been the one to make him smile like that . . . But . . . I t's too late now…I'll never be able to win him back." He thought about giving up; Roxas didn't want him anyways, and he looked so much happier with the girl than he had ever been with Axel so how could he tear them apart? "But . . . I deserve to be happy too, don't I?" He asked himself, "I've got to at least _try_ to get his forgiveness, and then maybe . . . Even his heart…" Axel began spacing out into another Roxas filled daze before shaking away the thoughts. "It's settled then, I've got to get back into Roxas' life . . . Even if I have to get down on my knees and beg."

****************************

It had been another wonderful week hanging out with Namine; their each day had been perfect, and both of them had been completely oblivious to a certain red-head that had been following them around for the past three days. So, nonetheless, everything was marvelous. Roxas and Namine had just finished another date at the movies and since it was getting rather late, Roxas did the gentlemanly thing and escorted his girlfriend home. They arrived at her house just as the sun was beginning to set, filling the air around them with a warm, gentle and somewhat romantic atmosphere. The blond pair stood before the door sharing a good bye kiss before they each went their separate ways.

"I had a great time today Roxas . . . I always do when I'm with you, but today felt extra special. Thank you," Namine blushed after the two had kissed. Roxas gave Namine a soft smile that made his eyes appear to be sparkling with happiness.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Namine. I always love spending time with you," Roxas replied sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Namine nodded and gave Roxas another peck on the cheek before turning away in embarrassment and walking inside. "Love you Namine."

"Love you too Roxas, bye," as soon as she closed the door, Roxas let out a dreamy, contented sigh and began making his way back home. He was so lost in cloud nine that he failed to notice a figure creeping up silently behind him, and nearly had a heart attack when a large hand was placed on his shoulder. With his heart racing and adrenaline pumping through his veins, Roxas spun around and braced himself for any sort of attack. When none came, he took the opportunity to examine the stranger before him. He was shocked to see that it was Axel who had approached him. He was thoroughly alarmed at first, but realized under closer inspection that the pyro looked almost deathly pale, and his normally brilliant emerald eyes were now dull, tired and almost lifeless.

"Axel…"Roxas whispered sounding worried. Out of habit, he began advancing towards the older male, but stopped himself when he remembered exactly who it was that was standing in front of him, and what he had done. His expression instantly went from concerned to angry, and so did his tone of voice. "What the hell do you want Axel? I told you a long time ago I don't want anything to do with you, and to stay out of my life," he hissed. Axel barely made eye contact with the blond in front of him; he was still a little unconfident about his plan to get back with Roxas (so far it wasn't going so well), and the thought of harsh rejection sent pain shooting through his heart.

"I…I wanted to see you so badly Rox . . . I wanted to talk to you…" Axel mumbled almost inaudibly. Roxas just scoffed in dry amusement.

"Yeah right," Roxas scoffed bitterly. "Why don't you just go back to that Hayner kid you love so much? I'm sure he's missing you right about now. _I _certainly don't want you here." Axel visibly flinched at Roxas' cold words. He could hardly stand it; He was just about ready to give up, but he knew he couldn't. He mentally swore to himself that he would somehow be a part of Roxas' life, boyfriend or not and he just wanted to be close to the beautiful blond.

"Listen, Rox . . . I broke up with Hayner a few days after you broke up with me. I became so depressed when you left me and I honestly couldn't take it anymore; all I could think about was you, and how badly I had hurt you. I came here to apologize and ask if I can be allowed to have a place in your heart again, if not as a lover then at least as an acquaintance?" Axel pleaded.

"Lover? When were you ever my lover Axel?" Roxas asked, his voice rising slightly, "You can't call yourself someone's lover if you have never shown them how much you actually _love_ them."

"But I _do_ love you Roxas, I just . . . I just…have a hard time showing it," Axel dropped his gaze to the cement ground, feeling a little ashamed.

"That's a lie and you know it!!" Roxas shouted, his voice echoing through the cool afternoon air and bouncing off the all the houses surrounding them. "You had absolutely no problem what-so-ever expressing your love for _Hayner_, and yet you're telling me that you can't show your love for me, the one who had been your boyfriend??!! I can't believe you would try to lie to me like that, _again_!!" Roxas felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes and knew he had to keep himself from crying. He wasn't going to show any weakness in front of Axel, not at a time like this; he had to stay strong.

"Roxas…" Axel walked up the blond boy and took hold of his wrists as gently as possible while still keeping them from moving. "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm truly, deeply sorry for ever hurting you the way I did. You were the greatest boyfriend a person could ask for and I abused the privilege of calling you my own. But I've learned from my mistakes, and if you forgive me I swear on my life I will _never_ hurt you the way I did before. Because now I'm not afraid to say that from the bottom of my heart and soul I love you, more than anything in the world. I regret never telling you that, never showing you how much you meant to me." Despite these sweet words, Roxas tried hard to tune them out; he shut his eyes and clenched his fists, though his wrists were still trapped in Axel's hands. Part of him wanted to just give in, to forgive Axel and start over again, but the other side kept disbelieving the words, repeating over and over again that it was all just a lie and that, in the end, Roxas would only be hurt once more.

"Shut up…" he spoke hoarsely, little streams of tears had begun to run down his face, splashing onto the ground below. "Shut up, nothing your saying is true…I don't believe it…" He said louder, turning his head to the ground. Axel leaned close to Roxas' ear, and brushed his lips against the shell of the sensitive area.

"I love you Roxas…" he whispered with a feather like breath blowing against the younger male's skin. It was the sweetest sound Roxas had ever heard from Axel, even more then when he had heard the red-head speaking to Hayner. It sounded so beautiful, and the fact that it was being said to _him_ and him alone made it all the more wonderful. It was a sound that made him weak to his knees and took his breath away, he wanted to hear that magnificent voice whisper those sweet words to him again, it was almost addicting. As if reading his mind, Axel pulled Roxas closer to him and gently released his wrists before tracing his hands slowly down the blonde's body, Roxas shuddered at the feeling, not caring when Axel stopped at his waist and wrapped his arms lightly around the younger male. His own hands gripped tightly onto Axel's shirt as his body was enveloped in a warm, sensational feeling that caused his eyes to glaze over and his heart to race at an abnormal speed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Roxas knew that this is what he had always wanted from Axel, this feeling of pure, raw love that was almost too overwhelming.

"Axel…" Roxas gasped as his mind tried to form a sentence, but he was to far on cloud nine really think straight. The blond inhaled sharply when he felt Axel placing butterfly kisses on his neck, leaving trails of a fire-like sensation with every touch, along with the light brushing of Axel's long eyelashes that made his skin tingle. At this point it was difficult for Roxas just to keep his eyes open, much less stand on his own, every little thing Axel did was sending him over the edge and into a sea of bliss, and he knew he would simply drown. Axel lifted his head slowly so his lips were once again positioned at Roxas' ear, ready to say the three words that proved his feelings for the blond. He could practically feel Roxas melting into him, it had never felt so good to hold the blond close then at this moment.

"I love you…Roxas…" Axel whispered again. He heard Roxas gasp softly and leaned back to look at the blond. His glassy blue eyes were fluttering, and there was a soft ting of pink dusting his cheeks that made him look so adorable and so perfect. Axel's own green eyes began sliding shut as he leaned in to mesh their lips together in a kiss that sent them both to heaven and back again. It was like the kiss they had both been waiting to share all their lives, and now they were finally able to. There was no heat, no lust, just the love that had been waiting to be discovered. When they parted, which seemed like a blissful eternity, Axel gave a genuinely sweet smile and swept his hand gently against Roxas' cheek, love glittering in both their eyes.

"Oh Axel," Roxas sighed happily, "I love you too, and I do forgive you, I forgive you for everything, I'll gladly take you back if you still want me." Axel kissed Roxas once more and smiled even wider.

"Of course I still want you, nothing could make me change my mind!" Axel placed a light kiss on Roxas' forehead and stared into those crystal blue eyes with raw emotion. Thank you Roxas; for giving me another chance to be with you, I promise I won't break your heart ever again. I'll treat you with the upmost care, as though you were a fragile jewel." He declared. Roxas smiled and leaned his head against his boyfriend's chest, sighing contently at the soothing, steady beat of the heart below. _"Everything is perfect; this is what I've always dreamed of. This is how it's supposed to be…" _

"Roxas?" A soft voiced called from a few feet away. Both males jumped away from each other and looked back to see who it was that had spoken. When Roxas saw that it was Namine, he instantly felt a wave of regret run through him. How could he have forgotten about his girlfriend so easily? He was no better than Axel when the red-head had cheated on him. But, much to Axel and Roxas' surprise, Namine didn't appear sad, angry, or even the slightest bit upset. In fact, she looked . . . Happy. But this went almost completely unnoticed.

"Namine I'm _so_ sorry," Roxas began, "I…I can't believe I forgot about you. I just . . . Oh man, I messed up big time didn't I? Please don't be mad. I-I'll make it up to you, I promise. I-"

"Roxas," Namine giggled, "it's okay, I'm not mad or anything, calm down." Roxas opened his mouth to speak but stopped to think about what the girl had just said.

"You . . . You're not mad?" Roxas asked, a little stunned. Namine just smiled and shook her head. "But why not? I mean, you just saw me in the arms of my ex-boyfriend . . . How are you not mad??"

"Well first of all, he's now officially your boyfriend, not your ex, and second, I'm not mad at you because I'm _happy_ for you. You finally got back together with the person you love the most, and that's something to be happy about." She explained.

"But Namine . . . I love you as well . . ."

"Maybe, but not as much as you love Axel. I saw everything Roxas, there's no hiding it. You love him, he loves you and there's nothing anyone can do about that. I'm not going to stand in the way of a perfect relationship like this."

"You . . .You saw . . . _Everything_??" Roxas wondered just how long Namine had been standing there, watching them.

"Yep, I had heard you shouting so I walked out to make sure you were okay and when I did, I saw your ex, who you had told me about before. I thought I'd wait a while, just to make sure nothing was going to happen to you. Before I knew it, you two were kissing and embracing each other like two long lost lovers. It was so sweet . . . I really didn't want to interrupt you, but I knew I had to approach you at some point." Roxas nodded in understanding.

"So . . . You're okay with this?" He asked, just to be sure.

"As long as your happy I'm happy too. I've always known that you still loved Axel. When you talked to me about him there was always this little spark in your eyes. It was small, but it was still there and I knew that deep down you still really cared for him, despite your pain. And now that you're together again, you look happier than ever. You're practically glowing!" Namine pointed out. Roxas blushed a light shade of red and muttered a few incoherent words out of embarrassment. Namine giggled and walked over to Axel, looking him straight in the eye with a serious expression.

"Listen Axel, I don't want to see Roxas hurt again, understand? This is your last chance. If you don't keep him happy and love him, you will wake up one day with broken limbs," she threatened. Despite her innocent looking face, Axel noted, she could look really mean when she wanted to. He walked over to Roxas and wrapped his arms around the blond from behind, holding him close.

"I swear to keep him safe, happy and, yes, above all, loved. I'm not going to make the same mistake as before and cheat on him."Roxas tilted his head back to place a small kiss underneath Axel's chin. He then carefully slid out of the red-head's embrace and walked over to Namine, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you Namine, for being a wonderful girlfriend, and for being so kind and understanding. We'll keep in touch, okay?" Roxas said quietly. Namine nodded and smiled, before pushing Roxas back towards Axel.

"I'll definitely see you guys again soon, but for now you two should be going. You've spent enough time away from each other." Both males smiled at the petite girl and began walking back towards Axel's home, their _original_ home, that they were going to share once again. Simultaneously, they turned to wave goodbye one last time for the night, before continuing on their way.

********************************

When they finally arrived home, Axel stopped in front of the door and pulled Roxas into a passionate kiss, taking the blond by surprise but not enough to cause him to jump away. When they pulled apart, Roxas gave Axel a questioning look.

"I don't think I'm ever going to stop saying this but thanks again, I know I don't deserve it another chance with you but . . . I'm _so_ glad I got you back. I love you so much." Axel said sincerely. Roxas smiled up at his boyfriend with an expression that was full of affection.

"You're welcome Axel. I love you too and I know for sure that this time I can fully trust you with my heart. I know you'll take care of it."

"Of course, " Axel pulled Roxas as close to him as possible and pressed their lips together, making a silent promise that he would never betray Roxas the way he had before. Roxas was his forever, and he wouldn't trade their relationship for the world.

* * *

**Soooo....good? Terrible? Magnificent?? Haha, I have to admit When i was writing that part where Axel was holding Roxas and telling him he loved him, I got so lost in my imagination I actually ended up staying awake until 4 because I continued to space out....thankfully Nightmare-san was able to pull me out of it... Well I hope you guys like it, Ill give a Roxas and An Axel plushie to anyone who reviews!!! :D **


End file.
